magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Osath
These companions are only present at The Keep for warmer parts of the year, and can be found near rivers, lakes, and ponds. Osaths have unique feathers that repel all water, and as such they love the rain, and never try to avoid it. While these companions are dry and warm even in the harshest of weather, they depart once the seasons grow colder. Osaths migrate south, following the same migration paths that their ancestors did, hundreds if not thousands of years ago. These birds have remarkable memories, and are able to travel the world without ever becoming lost. They are very family oriented, and can recognize even very distant relatives easily. During their flights south, osaths often join together with others, until the sky itself is dark with their forms. The honking of osaths flying overhead draws attention from all. Should they be flying in their well known v formation, then it is a sure sign that winter is approaching. This flight pattern is easily discernible, and greatly reduces the amount of wind pushing against the birds. These companions choose days when the wind is blowing south to fly, so that the wind will work to their advantage. In addition to this, they call upon their powers when flying, and can pass by so quickly that they appear as no more than a blur. Before undergoing migration, osaths have no time for the magi, and their days are dedicated to eating as much as possible. When the time to migrate comes, they will fly all day for many days, and use all of the energy available to them. Egg This gray egg sits securely in the center of a nest. Hatchling These are friendly companions, who will happily approach anyone – but especially so if treats are offered. One will quickly find out that grains and seeds catch their attention. A swarm of osath hatchlings will waste no time descending on the bearer of food. If one happens to be sitting down, the osaths will eagerly climb all over the person. Unfortunately, young osaths are very difficult to get rid of once something has caught their interest. These hatchlings are determined birds, and will follow their victim for hours, right through the castle's classrooms. With their seemingly endless amounts of energy, they are usually too much for any one magi to handle. Instead, all adult osaths care for the young. They work together to raise them, some watching the hatchlings while others forage for food. Adult An osath is considered fully grown once it has undertaken the long migration south, and returned back to the castle the following spring. At this time, the bird's attention is directed on constructing a nest. These nests are made from carefully woven twigs and grasses, and lined with soft feathers from the osaths themselves. They are usually placed close to water, hidden by tall plants and guarded. During this time, most remain far from osaths, as they become wary and protective. Any animal foolish enough to blunder too close will be meet with several large, angry birds. Osaths hiss when angered, and peck at their foes with their beaks. They are also capable of producing loud shrieks to alert other osaths of danger, and call for more help. These defenses are typically enough, but should the situation warrant more power, the osaths will call upon their magical abilities. Osath companions possess a fascinating power over mass, and are able to change the weight of an object, or even that of living creatures. They mostly use this skill while migrating, making themselves lighter so that the wind seems to be blowing them along at times. Osaths will also cheerfully help around the castle, lightening heavy loads. This power is arguably the most important at times of construction; huge blocks of stone can be lifted by anyone, making buildings extremely easy to construct. Osaths only offer their aid during the summer and fall, though, as other things demand their time. Their young are born in early to late spring, and osaths will have nothing to do with humans until the eggs have hatched. Once they have, though, the adult osaths return to their normal, sociable selves, and even bring their young to The Keep, proudly marching them around. Breeding Additional Information * No. 351 * Obtained from the Stream (common) * Released: November 10, 2012 * Artist: Glasswalker * Description: Damien * Origins: They are based on the Canada Goose * Dimorphism: **Males are in flight **Females are surrounded by several gooslings Category:2012 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Birds Category:Gender Dimorphism